tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
保安官
Class Summary ** The Sheriff only appears when the Unseen is present. Converted Class: The Marshal The Sheriff is an Guaranteed Investigative class that belongs to the Blue Dragon faction with the objective to defeat the Unseen and any neutrals that seek to do them harm. This class is one of the most crucial to the Blue Dragon faction, as they can determine if a player is a member of the Unseen at night'.' This is not only critical information for your allies, but also makes you a large threat to your enemies. Mechanics * You do not have to re-use Scout on the same player every day if you wish to keep it on them, as the ability is "set and forget", and does not require re-applying to the same target. * You will receive feedback from Scout '''regardless of if you have been imprisoned or not. * You will receive feedback if your target was visited by Unseen while your target was in jail. * If The Drunk, The Alcoholic or The Invoker redirects you to visit The King on a night you use '''Expert Investigation '''or '''Surveillance, you will receive the feedback "1 is the King." * You will not be alerted by your Scout '''if someone who has been framed by The Scorned visits your scouted target. * '''Surveillance '''does not bypass The Mastermind's '''In The Shadows. * If you use Surveillance '''on a player who has been framed by The Scorned, or someone who is The Fool and has used '''Deceive, they will appear to be The Assassin. Strategy *Always keep a note of who you checked using the in-game logbook. When you are killed, your notes will be extremely valuable to your faction. Make sure to remind people, in your logbook, that even if your results said your targets in the first three nights are not Unseen, they may be The Mastermind. *Make sure to come back to the your first three targets if they are suspicious as they are not confirmed non-Unseen, even if they appeared this way, as The Mastermind doesn't appear as Unseen the first three nights. *You should keep your Scout on a high profile ally like The Observer, to make sure they don't get converted. *Placing a Scout '''on a player then after night 3 investigating them can make you have a trustworthy ally (Unless a Neutral Killer is prominent). *While '''Expert Investigation helps weed out the Unseen members, it still gives you a "Not Suspicious" feedback result even if your target was converted that same night. Conversions occur AFTER investigations at night, so to be 100% certain someone is not an Unseen member, be sure to place a Scout on them before you investigate them. *When you successfully got an Unseen member executed on trial, be sure to ask for protection or barriers as you have given yourself a spotlight for everyone within the day. Lore: '''Unknown The scouts are still seeking out this information.. '''Night Room: Sheriff's Office Announced May, 2016